hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
David Davis
David Davis is a general celebrity, famous YouClown user, television presenter, actor, and singer. Early Life David Buddy Davis was born on August 10th 1997. He is the cousin of real boy actor Samuel Davis. He is an only child. Presenting He started his own YouClown show, "Davi(d)(s) Land", in 2009. He was seen out several times with his cousin and Ashley O'Brian in late 2012 and became better known. On December 31st 2012 he confirmed that he had an upcoming show called David Davis Presents:. In January 2013 he confirmed that he would make his acting debut in a Flubber Channel television-only film alongisde actress Lauren Brown. The film, Magic Flight, will be released in February 2013. In May 2013 his new television show, Baxter and David, began on Flubber Channel. He presented and starred in the show with new co-star and best friend forever, Baxter O'Brian. The show was later cancelled and David instead concentrated on his singing and David Davis Presents:. Singing In August 2013, David began a singing career, with She Said being leaked online. The song showed David singing live at The Fame Cafe and a group of other males joining in, all unneutered. He confirmed that due to popular demand he would release a joint album with his cousin, Samuel Davis, with a few songs. He confirmed that he would then go back to his other careers most likely, despite being a natural singer. Before doing so, he released Get It, which was his debut music video, with editing to make his well known eye huge. In 2015, David released a few more graphic songs, wearing heels and more revealing outfits. Beliefs David is a supporter of the Stand Up Against Neutering foundation and has spoken about this many times, saying "no male should feel they must be neutered. Gay males are often victimised but we are not females, we are still males and we simply enjoy gayness". He is also a huge supporter of gays and has admired Amanda and Ashley O'Brian He has one large eye and formerly wore an eye patch to hide this fact but later had an operation to sort the issue. David believes in "self love and self beauty" and defended his decision to sort the eye by saying he can now see clearly, literally. Relationships On January 1st 2013 it was confirmed that he was in a relationship with Amanda O'Brian. Just days before he had text several celebrities including Amanda, Laurel Eveson Thompason, Jennifer Hunt, Lauren Michaels, Ava Jolcin, Daisy Black, Ruth Sora, and Petra Booka to ask them on a date with him. Fans of Amanda supported her and said that she was wrong to date David, but he said in an interview, "Amanda has me heart. I always wanted her to date me. Other of the girls can confirm that they agreed to date me but I didn't accept because I wanted to be wtih Amanda. She finally agreed to me and I am so happy, I think she is me soul mate, she's me world". Amanda O'Brian confirmed their separation on January 10th 2013. David was later seen crying on a bench and being supported by Lauren Michaels who was crying with him and according to witnesses, making a strange noise. Just two days after this, David posted on his official website to announce that him and Amanda O'Brian had married the previous day, one day after their separation. Like his cousin, Samuel Davis and Amandas twin Ashley O'Brian, they married at Indaseesta but with a bigger ceremony. Less than two weeks after their wedding he was seen on a date with Samantha Michaels. David was seen giving an interview to explain his actions but divorced from Amanda the following day. Samantha Michaels then claimed they were in love, expecting a child together, and soon to be married. She later confirmed that she had made the information up. David said in an interview that their friendship was forever damaged and that he couldn't even look at her. David later revealed that he was in fact a gay and said that he had apologised to Amanda and Samantha for hurting them, even though Amanda once asked during an interview "who was I married to again?". He is in a loving relationship with Henry Stacca. Personal Life David was brought up in a house with his parents nursing him. In 2012 he said, "My dream is to move into The Fame someday, have my own family and goats as pets. It is a dream for me and I want to succeed in this dream. Rock on forever Davis!". David and his boyfriend, Henry Stacca, moved in together in 2016 at The Fame.